A Bond that Grows
by diamonddogdancer101
Summary: basically it's a story about Christian and Satine growing up together, but when Satine's mother dies they are torn apart, but what will happen when they meet 10 years later? please r&r i love to hear your opinions.
1. A Childhood Friendship Begins

I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters from the movie; sadly they belong to the brilliant Baz Lurhman.  
  
A Childhood Friendship begins  
  
Christian James was born on June 1, 1867, to the proud parents of John and Sarah James. While months later Satine Watkins was born on December 27, 1867, to the wealthy parents of Orlando and Keira Watkins. Of course both of their parents our wealthy but the Watkins beat out the James by owning a hotel branch around the world. Satine and Christian both live in London England. Their mothers are the best of friends and that's how Christian and Satine met. They've know each other all their lives, and have gone through all their troubles together. And at the age of seven you can believe they've been through most of it all. But there has also been secrets, like the time when Christian accidentally shot Satine's chocolate lab puppy, Maude, and told her that a mad man came by and shot the poor thing. Yes Christian never wanted to hurt Satine so he always tried to make her happy, even if it was by telling her crazy lies. Every one around them that knew their family always thought they were going to get married once they got older; they just made such a cute couple. But of course at such a young age they always thought marriage was just a bunch of mushy, gushy stuff that just made them ill. They would always gag at the mention of the word "marriage."  
  
When they weren't busy with school and family, Christian and Satine would always meet at Mitchell's Park, and would always play and chat under the willow tree whose branches would just touch the tip of the lake. Their conversations were never huge, it was just usually about Satine bragging about how she would become a famous actress someday, but Christian would always come back with the same line, " You'll never become an actress Satine, I mean with your family being so well known, some people would just look down on you just like they do with most actresses, it's just not fitting for a lady like you that's all." Satine never could find a come back, she usually just sat down against the willow quietly, with her head down pouting, and pull at the blades of grass until she could think of another subject to bring up. But sometimes she could never think of one so her and Christian would just walk home and think about what to do the next day. 


	2. Dark, Cloudy Days

Thanks to Diamonte Saber, Kallisto Fiachra, and Bohemian Chicas for reviewing. And yes Diamonte I am a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A few years went by and on March 23, 1879, it was a sad day for Satine. Her mother went out for a while to get groceries around 11:00 am. When she didn't come back for a while Satine started to panic. Keira was just coming home from picking up a few knick, knacks, when all of a sudden there was a huge shooting riot that just came out of nowhere. Keira tried hard to duck out of the way but it was too late, a bullet pierced her straight in the heart, killing her instantly.  
  
A few hours later Satine saw some officers come up to her doorstep. They told her what happened and handed her a diamond necklace with a sterling heart, they told her they were guessing that her mother was going to give it to her. They were right; Satine had been admiring that necklace for a few months now. But now she just felt to sick to even wear it. Her mother was her life, of course she loved her father too, but she could always tell her mother more things than she could her father. Satine felt numb; never did she think her mother would leave her in a flash just like that. She had to get out of there, she had to go over to Christian's, and now.  
  
Christian was sitting on the couch, writing poetry in a leather bound journal his mother gave him a couple years ago on his 10th birthday, a few months before she died of consumption, when he heard a frantic knock on his door. He quickly got up and headed for the door. He saw Satine in a shocked state and let her in.  
  
" She's dead, she's dead, oh God she's dead!" She repeated.  
  
" Who's dead, Satine what's wrong, answer me please?"  
  
" Oh God Christian she's been shot and killed, my mother has been murdered!"  
  
She let it all out then, she didn't want to believe it but for the rest of her life her mother was never going to be there to hold her, kiss her, tuck her in at night, cook for her, or tell her every thing is going to be alright. She gathered herself into her best friend's arms and through her sniffling and tears she told Christian every thing. She held onto Christian tightly because she didn't want to lose her only friend in the world too.  
  
" I just can't believe it Christian, she's gone, and I'll never hear her beautiful voice or anything anymore."  
  
" That's not true Satine, you'll hear your mother's singing still, here." He pointed to where her heart was. " Every time you think of her I'm sure she will always be with you. Just like how I believe that's what my mother is doing for me. Just never forget the good times, alright?"  
  
" Thank you Christian, you take such good care of me sometimes I feel as thought I don't deserve you. But any ways do you mind if I stay over here with you for a while, I already brought my things with me. I just don't want to face my father for a while?"  
  
" Sure, I'm sure it will be fine, I mean we already have a guest room fixed up just for you."  
  
" Thank you Christian." She gave him a peck on the cheek and started up towards her room to unpack. But Christian just stayed there like a statue. He was blushing so hard he looked like he had been sun burnt from head to toe. Never in his life did he ever think he would have feelings toward Satine. But he just tried to brush it off and went upstairs to help Satine unpack.  
  
The next 3 days Satine spent her time being comforted by Christian. She just didn't know what she would do of she didn't have him. He was her rock when all seemed lost. Satine couldn't have wished for a better friend.  
  
Today was the day of Keira's funeral. Satine wore a simple black dress that hung in the back of her closet. She didn't want to go with her father to the funeral so she went with Christian.  
  
It was a dark, cloudy day as are most funerals, but Satine didn't really notice it because her heart was already gray from sorrow. She just wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. But to her it seemed to have lasted five hours even though it was only one and a half. After the funeral Satine went back to the James house to have dinner. 


End file.
